EVERYBODY vs GIGA FURBY!
by Furby The Storyteller
Summary: At first it's FF7 only. But then a big pack comes in after many FF7 characters are defeated! Who will defeat Giga Furby? And here's one thing: Giga Furby is operated by furbies.
1. The return of the furbies

Cloud and the GIGA FURBY!  
Part 1: The furbies return!  
  
It was 5 months after Cloud saved the world from destruction, and after Cloud defeated Sephiroth.  
He was relaxing... just relaxing.  
Until the ground shook.  
  
???: WE'RE HERE TO GET YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO OUR FURBY WAY BACK IN THE FIRST PLACE!  
  
Cloud: Who was that?  
  
Cloud, looking at the shadowy figure in terror, just stares at it.  
  
???: GET READY TO DIE!!!  
  
Cloud: It's just another puny fur...  
  
The groud shakes again.  
  
Cloud: No?  
  
Cloud, still looking at the shadowy figure, becomes terrified.  
  
Cloud: Is that a furby?  
  
???: WE HEAR YOU! WE SEE YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU LOOK SMALL! WE WILL KILL YOU!  
  
Cloud: It must be... (pause) A GIANT FURBY! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Cloud takes off, running for cover.  
  
???: HEY, COWARD! GET BACK HERE!!!  
  
The figure blasts into the air and smashes down right near Cloud just 1 minute later.  
  
Cloud: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! EVIL FURBY!  
  
???: DON'T WORRY, WE'RE NOT JUST ONE FURBY, THIS IS A GIGA FURY OPERATED BY MULTIPLE FURBIES! AND WE HAVE TONS OF FURBIES, 100 AT A TIME!  
  
Cloud: GIGA FURBY!?  
  
Giga Furby: GET READY TO BE KILLED!!!  
  
Cloud runs away again, but Giga Furby shoots some laser beams.  
  
Giga Furby: MASTER FURBY IS USING THE ATTACKING SYSTEM AND KEEPING TRACK OF THE DAMAGE REPORTS!  
  
Cloud: Evil furby! EVIL, EVIL FURBIES!!!  
  
Cloud got mad and attacked the feet.   
  
Giga Furby: NUMBSKULL!  
  
But one of the feet raised up and squashed Cloud like a puny little ant!  
  
Giga Furby: That was an easy victory!!!  
  
But Cid, in the Highwind, was shooting missles at him as soon as he saw the action.  
  
Cid: You will suffer these brand-new missles.  
  
Giga Furby: WRONG!  
  
Giga Furby shot some missles out of the back, hitting the Highwind and making it crash land.  
  
Cid: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
The missles that were shot before the Highwind went down had no effect.  
  
They heard a loud bang. It was Vincent!  
  
Then, he transformed in Chaos. He attacked, but Giga Furby was so strong even that didn't do any good, and Giga Furby slammed him down and kicked him away like a kickball!  
  
Some more missles came, and it hit Giga Furby on the back! Barret had come in play.  
  
The furbies inside Giga Furby were very skilled. A furby that is going to replace any dead furby went upstairs to Master Furby to check out the damage report.  
  
Operator Replacer: Damage report?  
  
Master Furby: Back at 99.99999%, Sides at 100%, Feet at 99.999852%, Laser at 100%. That's all there is to report.  
  
Operator Replacer: OK!  
  
Barret shot the back at full force, and even used his ultimate limit break. But it didn't do much damage, and Giga Furby jumped and squashed Barret.  
  
Barret: D# YOU!!!  
  
Cid tried to attack after that, but he was squashed in the process by the feet.  
  
Then, Yuffie appeared, but didn't know at first.  
  
Giga Furby: WHO'S THIS? A THEIF? A NINJA? HA HA HA HA HA!!! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT THE GIGA FURBY! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA...  
  
Yuffie disrupted the process and managed to damage the feet. But the furbies inside were in perfect condition. They were searching every location and reporting them to Master Furby.  
  
Yuffie kept attacking, but she was killed by the laser.  
  
Then, somebody sucked in the door. He also got some furbies.  
  
It was...  
  
Giga Furby: HOW DARE YOU!  
  
Giga Furby turned around and noticed it was Kirby!  
  
Kirby, with furby ears, went inside, but failed as the furbies tacked him. They outnumbered Kirby.  
  
Then, one of the furbies was suprised when someone appeared by him!  
  
It was Sheik!  
  
But, Giga Furby could attack inside himself. The missles were shot inside. It was a direct hit!  
  
Sheik was killed instantaly.  
  
Nobody could defeat Giga Furby, even Sheik.  
  
A furby with sunglasses on appeared and relaxed outside Giga Furby.  
  
Then, he was attacked by Link!  
  
Cool Furby: YOU BROKE MY SUNGLASSES!  
  
Link: Uh oh...  
  
His eyes glowed red, and he shot Link so many times he died in a few seconds.  
  
A big pack of people appeared, all from FF6.  
  
Kefka, one of then, went inside Giga Furby to help out.  
  
The furbies were suprised, and greeted him.  
  
But were they enough to defeat Giga Furby?  
  
_**Find out on Part 2!**_


	2. From many games they attempt to kill Gig...

FF6 Pack and the GIGA FURBY!!!  
Part 2: Killing the furbies does no good  
  
It was a bloody battle. While Giga Furby killed Gau and Seifer, Umaro went inside to attack.  
  
Although he was powerful, he was defeated by the furbies and Kefka.  
  
Terra used spells like Fire and Bolt. Bolt did a larger amount of damage, but it didn't damage the Giga Furby.  
  
Shadow tried attacking the furbies inside. He killed one operator and 12 others, but he was outnumbered and killed by Kefka.  
  
Locke tried to steal treasure from the Giga Furby's storage room, but he was electrocuted. He died just 10 seconds after.  
  
A furby replaced the dead operator just in time to see Squall.  
  
He went inside to kill furbies with his gunblade, but he was killed by Kefka.  
  
Kefka: These furbies will make me RULE both the FF7 world AND the FF6 world! Maybe ALL OF THE WORLDS!!!  
  
Master Furby spoke through a microphone that sent vocal signals to every other furbies the damage report.  
  
Master Furby: Current damage report: Giga Furby's damage capacity at 97%.  
  
He repeated it and the furbies started to get the shields up.  
  
Relm tried to attack Giga Furby, but she was eaisly killed.  
  
Celcia tried to Mimic, but she actually got side effects from it and died shortly theirafter.  
  
All others failed because of the shields now up.  
  
There were still thousands of furbies still living, but only about 100 were killed, and many of them were to replace dead furbies. Only 2 operators were killed so far.  
  
Then, it was Tidus's turn. He attacked, but Giga Furby and the furbies were safe, meaning Tidus died from the shields.  
  
Now everybody wanted revenge against Giga Furby.  
  
More furbies piled in, and even Delita tried to attack. They all went toppling down, but the results were good.  
  
They managed to kill about 500 furbies, and 16 operators were killed. The dead operators were replaced, but Master Furby was still alive.  
  
There were still 2000 furbies still standing, and they stayed in Giga Furby.  
  
Kefka was not killed, but he was badly injured by a lancer from Final Fantasy Tatics.  
  
Wiegraf, even though he wanted to kill someone else, attacked and failed. He got killed.  
  
Even Cait Sith tried to attack, but they all went tumbling down.  
  
Now a big crowd of people were gaining in on them, even Mario and Luigi!  
  
They all attacked and killed over 1000 furbies. But then Giga Furby started to attack multiple times and they killed EVERYONE! But 52 operators were killed, including 6 of them that had replaced dead operators. Kefka was badly injured by a black mage, and Master Furby was never touched.  
  
Crowd after crowd they all fell down, and even Reid from Tales of Destiny II died during the process. Meridy died, and so did Farah, both from the same game as Reid.  
  
They all fell one by one.  
  
But, in return, Giga Furby's sheild capacity finally failed. It had taken 45% damage capacity when the shield was destroyed.  
  
Giga Furby was being attacked, but Master Furby and all of the operators spun around, killing even more people.  
  
Mario and Luigi did keep their distance, but they were killed shortly thereafter.  
  
Banjo and Kazooie died as well when they tried to attack with eggs.  
  
They all were going crazy.  
  
Then, Sora from Kingdom Hearts appeared very far away.  
  
Sora: Huh?  
  
Giga Furby: WE KILLED 2 MILLION PEOPLE JUST FOR REVENGE! REVENGE FOR US BEING KILLED!  
  
Sora: 2 million?  
  
Giga Furby: SORA? LOOK! WE GET TO STEAL HIS HEART! HEE HEE HEE! YOU'RE GOING DOWN, SORA!!!  
  
Sora wanted to destroy it, and he ran toward Giga Furby!  
  
Will he defeat Giga Furby???  
  
**_Find out on Part 3!!!_**


End file.
